<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First You by readwriteandavengers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542258">First You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers'>readwriteandavengers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call of Duty (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keegan usually has a plan on how to make the annual black tie event as painless as possible. It goes in this order; find the champagne, steal a plate of hors d'oeuvres, escape when Elias and Merrick aren't looking. But this year is the first year the littlest Walkers are attending. So, naturally, Logan throws Keegan's plan off kilter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keegan P. Russ/Logan Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for reading : )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Keegan,” Merrick greets with a cocky smirk. He swaggers his way over to the sniper’s side, and Keegan does nothing to hide the roll of his eyes as Merrick gets closer. It’s too gorgeous of a night to let Merrick’s annoying face ruin it.</p><p> </p><p>“Merrick,” Keegan replies disinterestedly, taking a drink from his glass flute. He <em> thought </em>it held champagne, but he was unlucky enough to grab one containing sparkling water.</p><p> </p><p>“I see you’re still wearing the same old tux,” Merrick leans against the same wall as Keegan, pressing his back against the smooth brick so they can stare out at the hussle and bussle of the party. </p><p> </p><p>“And you’re not?” Keegan knows that Merrick’s only here because he’s bored. He’s wanting a bit of banter, which Keegan can manage for now. </p><p> </p><p>Merrick laughs warmly at that, giving Keegan a nod. </p><p> </p><p>“At least the Walker boys look like a pair of models. Everyone will be too busy looking at them to notice us old men.” Merrick slips his hands into his pockets, head swiveling in the other direction to people-watch. </p><p> </p><p>“Haven’t seen ‘em yet.” Keegan returns as he takes another sip. </p><p> </p><p>Merrick’s head snaps in Keegan’s direction, brows lifting at Keegan’s sentiment. Keegan turns to return Merrick’s gaze for the first time since Merrick walked up to him. Something about this situation makes Merrick smirk in a way that Keegan’s familiar with. Merrick only ever grins like that when he knows there’s chaos ahead.</p><p> </p><p>“Just wait until you see the littlest Walker.” Merrick challenges in a fashion that’s annoying enough that Keegan rolls his eyes away from the other. “He’s just your type, Keegan. <em> Pretty. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have the first clue about my type.” Keegan’s voice is like gravel as he lifts his glass to his lips for another sip. </p><p> </p><p>“I can take an educated guess.” Merrick retorts smugly, eyes dancing over Keegan’s shoulders. His gaze lands on something - or someone - before his gaze trails down and back up. Whoever it is, Merrick’s checking them out. </p><p> </p><p>“There.” Merrick juts his chin over Keegan’s shoulder, eyes flicking back to Keegan so he can watch. “Have a look for yourself.” </p><p> </p><p>Keegan rises to Merrick’s challenge. He can handle a pair of pretty eyes and a nice ass in a tux, after all. He traces Merrick’s gaze, finding Logan <em> easily </em>in the crowd. Whether it’s because Keegan’s a skilled sniper with a gift when it comes to finding his target or if it’s because Keegan has a knack for keeping an eye on Logan… Keegan will let that be a mystery.</p><p> </p><p>Keegan’s breath is stolen harshly from his lungs as he watches Logan shyly stand by himself, fixing the cuffs of his sleeves. The younger soldier is wearing a fitted tux, one that was made for his shape, unlike the tux Keegan’s wearing, a tux that he borrowed years ago and never returned… No. Logan’s trousers fit him perfectly, maybe a little too tight in the thighs, not that Keegan’s complaining. The jacket hugs Logan’s shoulders, accentuating his broadness only to slope down the curve of Logan’s back to a thin waist but full hips. He’s got a bow tie around his neck, unlike Keegan’s sleek black tie that’s tucked into his jacket. </p><p> </p><p>Keegan notes three things. </p><p> </p><ol>
<li>Logan looks good. </li>
</ol><p> </p><ol>
<li>Keegan’s heart is thumping loudly in his chest. </li>
</ol><p> </p><ol>
<li>His first two observations are probably related.</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>“I’m going to go get a drink,” Keegan grumbles, tearing his eyes away from Logan as he turns and heads in the direction of the free champagne they’re handing out. This time he’ll make sure to grab the alcohol. </p><p> </p><p>Merrick glimpses in Keegan’s direction, “Okay-” leaving his lips only to cut off when he sees that Keegan has already fled. </p><p> </p><p>Keegan makes it to the ‘watering hole.’ Where glasses upon glasses of champagne and sparkling water sits. The waiters will come over every now and then to put a few flutes on their trays before they walk around the party, offering a drink to anyone who looks like they need it. Surely they won’t mind Keegan taking from the source - since he <em> definitely </em>looks like he needs it. </p><p> </p><p>He finishes his first glass in two easy swallows before that gets set off to the side. The press of the back of his hand to his mouth grounds him for a second, taking a moment to breathe before he wipes champagne off of his lips. Another one is needed, so Keegan grabs that, finishing it again in two easy swigs. </p><p> </p><p>The flute clinks against the table when Keegan sets it down too roughly. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, thank God I found you.” </p><p> </p><p>Keegan’s eyes roll to the back of his head, lids crawling down as he closes them. Of <em> course. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Will you help keep me sane? I’m one step from running away.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Right, </em>Keegan thinks. How ironic is it that the person he was purposefully trying to avoid is now asking him to stick around? </p><p> </p><p>Keegan turns around, gritting his teeth at how <em> stunning </em> Logan looks. Keegan was left breathless when Logan was on the other side of the room. Now he’s standing right in front of him… He’s lucky he hasn’t keeled over from how beautiful the younger is. </p><p> </p><p>Logan looks hopeful, as if he’s worried that Keegan’s going to turn down his offer. Which Keegan wouldn’t be able to do even if he tried. He always gives Logan exactly what he wants… It’s safe to say Keegan found a weakness. And his name is Logan Walker. </p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we just run away together?” Keegan proposes, slipping his hands into the pockets of his slacks. He waits for Logan’s answer, quirking a brow in the meantime. The action is followed by Logan’s gaze, while Logan’s lips part. </p><p> </p><p>He seems stunned for a moment as he’s struck for a lack of words. It takes a few seconds before Logan’s mouth curls up on one side, forming a handsome smile as he spares Keegan a nervous laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll show our faces for a while longer before I let you whisk me away.” Logan answers, eyes darting to the ground before they flit back up to meet Keegan’s gaze. He’s searching the older’s eyes for approval, so Keegan gives a small nod. </p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Logan breathes, relieved. “Let’s get this over with. Ready?” </p><p> </p><p>Keegan’s calm blue eyes flit between Logan’s, assessing him. Logan’s used to Keegan’s watchful gaze by now, so he waits until Keegan’s done. Finally, Keegan nods once more before he holds out his arm. </p><p> </p><p>Logan’s eyes fall to the offered arm before they jump back up to Keegan, disbelief and amusement mixing together beautifully in Logan’s hazel gaze. </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Logan… doesn’t sound mocking. He instead sounds… hopeful. </p><p> </p><p>“Take it or leave it, kid.” Keegan jokes, but he’s surprised when Logan jumps on the opportunity to actually link his arm with Keegan’s. </p><p> </p><p>“Taking it. Definitely.” Logan slides his arm through Keegan’s, squeezing Keegan’s arm tightly so that they’re pressed side by side. Logan grins up at Keegan, a proud, content smile sitting on his features. </p><p> </p><p>Like Keegan said before. He always ends up giving Logan what he wants…</p><p> </p><p>The couple take a slow walk around the room, giving polite nods as they pass a few familiar faces. Stopping to have short, respectful (and boring) conversations before they move on to the next. They each grab another flute of champagne before they spot an open table. Keegan had been guiding Logan around the room before, but Logan’s grip tightens on Keegan’s arm before he all but pulls the older over to the open table. </p><p> </p><p>“I think we’ve socialized enough, don’t you?” Logan frowns, tipping his head back and downing the rest of his champagne. Keegan’s really hoping that’s a rhetorical question since there’s no chance he’ll be able to answer when he watches Logan do <em> that </em>. That in question being Logan’s plush, pink lips on the edge of the glass flute, lips parted just enough for his teeth to peek past his lips, and the worst part is the way Logan’s eyes scrunch shut as he drinks every last drop, throat bobbing with each swallow. </p><p> </p><p>Keegan’s suffering doesn’t last long. Logan pulls one of the chairs closer before he takes a seat, then looks up at Keegan expectantly. </p><p> </p><p>“You feeling alright, Walker?” Keegan jokes, turning his seat around so he can face Logan. He sits down, calmer than Logan had. </p><p> </p><p>“Is your offer to run away together still on the table?” Logan looks at Keegan so hopefully that Keegan’s heart seizes in his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“You say the word, kid. I’ve already got five escape routes planned.” Keegan sits back, making an effort to look relaxed so Logan hopefully calms down. He’s not sure what got Logan so stressed; maybe it was the chore of having to make an effort with all of the strangers here tonight. Logan did more than Keegan ever would have bothered with. </p><p> </p><p>“Only five?” Logan looks at Keegan with a low-burning smile, making his teasing obvious. Logan teasing never goes far; the kid is one of the nicest people Keegan has ever met. If not the nicest… It’s infuriating, Keegan thinks, to know Logan is more than Keegan would ever deserve. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to disappoint, your highness.” Keegan keeps his voice light, even fond as he says <em> ‘your highness.’ </em>It’s a title Logan fits, certainly. </p><p> </p><p>“If that’s true, then that would make you my gallant knight.” Logan turns sheepishly genuine as he reaches over to put his hand on Keegan’s forearm. “Thanks for staying with me. I hate these things more than I should admit.” </p><p> </p><p>Keegan watches Logan’s hand fall from his arm, back to his lap once the younger settles into his seat.There’s a pause where Keegan considers grabbing Logan’s hand and putting it back where it belongs, on <em> him </em>, but Keegan lets the thought dissipate into nothing but a simmering urge he won’t act on. </p><p> </p><p>“The pleasure’s all mine,” Keegan averts his eyes away from Logan, instead acting interested in their surroundings. Like the poor woman who’s busy trying to scrub a stain out of her very expensive dress, and the two waiters with their heads close together gossiping about something mundane no doubt. Keegan even counted how many lightbulbs are burnt out on the large string lights that hang among the venue. “Elias can’t yell at me for standing in a corner all night because you’ve made me say hi to people I don’t even know.”</p><p> </p><p>Logan snorts and Keegan’s lucky enough to catch the sight out of the corner of his eye. The way Logan’s gently curved nose scrunches up at the joke - a nose nothing like Elias’s or Hesh’s. Probably like his mom’s, Keegan thinks. </p><p> </p><p>The two grow into a comfortable silence, taking their time people watching as the night stretches on. It’s probably been half an hour before Logan speaks up.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I tell you something embarrassing?” Logan’s voice is low and hinting at amusement as his eyes stay on the dance floor. Keegan glimpses over, seeing Logan’s hazel eyes shimmer with the reflection of the thousands of small light bulbs that are strung up above the whole venue. Keegan always hated the cliche aesthetic obsession people had with string lights, but he throws away any past aggressions he had when he sees how gorgeous Logan looks under the yellow lights. </p><p> </p><p>Logan glimpses away from the dance floor and over to Keegan when Keegan takes too long to respond. He catches Keegan staring, but Keegan doesn’t look away. He hopes that makes him less guilty as he shrugs as if he couldn’t care whether Logan tells him or not. But he does want to know… he wants to hear Logan talk for hours. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess it’s that time of the night,” Keegan jokes, turning his attention to his champagne flute. He tips it back and finishes it in a single gulp. </p><p> </p><p>Logan watches, Keegan can feel the heat of his gaze on him. He tries not to think about it too much as he swallows tensely and sets the glass back down. The sniper takes in a calming breath through his nose before his dark eyes flit back to Logan’s. Waiting. </p><p> </p><p>Logan grins before that morphs into an embarrassed grimace. Keegan can tell that Logan’s actually regretting bringing this up from the way that he bites on his lower lip, holding his confession in. Keegan doesn’t mind waiting. He can stare at Logan for as long as it takes for Logan to finally come out with his secret. </p><p> </p><p>The younger’s shoulders rise and fall with a breath before he meets Keegan’s dark eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never slow danced with anyone before.” Logan’s words are followed by a sheepish, breathy laugh while Keegan stares… letting those words sink in. His staring seems to prompt Logan to explain himself further. The blonde rubs at the back of his neck as he adds on, “The ODIN strikes hit when I was sixteen, so I didn’t have a prom, or homecoming dances, or… any of that. Not to mention that I wasn’t the Walker brother that all the girls wanted. Girls would talk to me just to see if I’d give them Hesh’s number.” </p><p> </p><p>Keegan’s knocked into silence by an overwhelming sense of protectiveness. Logan is stunning, in both body and soul. He’s soft-spoken, and gentle, and somehow he’s dug his way into Keegan’s heart and has buried in deep. Much to Keegan’s dismay, he’s completely allowed it too. Not one ounce of him fought Logan’s blindingly shy smiles or soft laughter. </p><p> </p><p>Logan shrugs as his eyes focus on the couples swaying back and forth, holding one another close and enjoying the peace and serenity while they can. It looks nice… and Keegan can see the longing in Logan’s eyes for something like that. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s dance.” </p><p> </p><p>Logan looks as shocked as Keegan feels. It’s safe to say that neither of them expected those words to leave Keegan’s lips, but here they are. Keegan’s not one to go back on his word either, so he meets Logan’s gaze unwaveringly. </p><p> </p><p>It takes a moment for realization to dawn on Logan’s face, and with it a delicious blush that forms across the bridge of his nose and works its way into his cheeks. Logan’s lips part as his eyes dart to the dance floor and then back to Keegan. About twenty emotions go through him in the next few seconds, first disbelief, then denial, followed by acceptance, before that morphs back into wary disbelief once more.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re joking,” Logan says. He’s not asking, he’s surmising, with narrowed eyes and a tilted head that says he’s waiting for Keegan to let him in on the joke. </p><p> </p><p>Keegan stands from his chair effortlessly before he reaches out and holds his open palm out in invitation. </p><p> </p><p>And he might have broken Logan. </p><p> </p><p>Logan’s wide eyes drop to Keegan’s open palm and then back up to Keegan’s icy blue gaze. The thoughts are computing, as if Logan knows what’s happening but his brain is trying to <em> process </em>it. Truthfully? Keegan finds it infuriatingly adorable. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you waiting for, Walker?” Keegan smirks at leaving Logan utterly speechless. </p><p> </p><p>Logan grabs onto Keegan’s hand, but only to move it out of his face. He holds it, off to the side as he looks up into Keegan’s eyes. Panic. Logan’s panicking as he shakes his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Keegan, I don’t know <em> how </em>-” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll lead. You follow.” Keegan cuts Logan off, squeezing Logan’s fingers to try and ground him. His gaze holds strongly onto Logan’s as he says, “After everything we’ve been through and you’re worried about <em> dancing </em>?” </p><p> </p><p>Logan’s face turns red once more, his skin is probably warm to the touch. The thought nearly entices Keegan to glide his fingers against Logan’s cheek but he holds himself back. Keegan is nothing but a man in control. Besides, being pressed against Logan on the dance floor is going to be a challenge alone. </p><p> </p><p>“Up,” Keegan orders, pulling on Logan’s hand firmly enough that Logan stands from his chair. He’s still in distress, that much is clear by his parted lips and the way his brain is filtering through a hundred different excuses right now. The only thing that’s preventing Logan from trying to use an excuse is knowing how stubborn Keegan is. He’s not getting out of this. </p><p> </p><p>“Keegan,” Logan utters, reaching out to grab onto Keegan’s lapel. He tugs just firmly enough that Keegan looks up into his eyes. Their faces are close, noses almost brushing before Logan blinks out of his panic and takes a small step back. “I don’t want everyone to watch me stumble over my feet like an idiot.” </p><p> </p><p>“How hard do you think dancing is?” Keegan smirks fondly, unable to control it. “Trust me on this.” </p><p> </p><p>Logan’s hazel eyes search his blue ones but all he finds is unwavering confidence is Keegan’s gaze. A sureness that’s so strong and so comfortable resting in Keegan’s gaze that Logan finds himself nodding. </p><p> </p><p>“May I have the honor of being your first?” Keegan holds out his hand again, proud when he hears Logan scoff. </p><p> </p><p>“My first <em> slow dance </em>.” Logan clarifies with pink cheeks. He glimpses down at Keegan’s open hand before he releases Keegan’s jacket to accept the offer. His palm fits into Keegan’s perfectly before his mirthful eyes flit up to lock onto Keegan’s. </p><p> </p><p>“How many firsts do you have left, kid?” Keegan’s teasing but Logan pushes at his chest in retaliation. So Keegan might be a little cocky when he stumbles back a step, only to give Logan the satisfaction. Besides, the blush on Logan’s cheeks was starting to go away so Keegan needed a reason to bring it back.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll let you know… depending on how the dance goes.” Logan allows himself to be led to the dance floor, keeping his hand in Keegan’s.</p><p> </p><p>Keegan has found them an open space near the center of the dance floor, just enough room for another dancing pair. So, Keegan turns, placing Logan’s hand on the edge of his shoulder, while he puts his own hand on Logan’s waist. Keegan keeps Logan’s other hand gripped in his own, giving a small, reassuring squeeze when he sees Logan swallow nervously. </p><p> </p><p>It’s nice, Keegan thinks. They sway back and forth, Keegan leading and Logan following. The kid didn’t give himself enough credit - he knows well enough where his feet <em> shouldn’t </em>be, so Logan only steps on Keegan’s toes twice. Plus, it’s worth the minor pain since it’s quite adorable when Logan glimpses down at his feet with a small frown.</p><p> </p><p>Logan’s a quick learner though, so the accidental crushing of toes ends and Logan actually has a chance to glimpse around the room.  </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t panic but my dad is staring at us.” Logan says into Keegan’s ear, sounding apologetic. His grip even tightens on Keegan’s bicep, as if he’s suddenly nervous under the attention. </p><p> </p><p>“You seem more nervous than I do,” Keegan observes, keeping his hand firm and reassuring on Logan’s side. When Logan doesn’t respond, Keegan decides to brave a look himself. He turns his head, just slightly, over his shoulder to find Elias standing at the edge of the dance floor with a scowl on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Yep,” Keegan breathes, turning back to Logan. Logan, who’s looking up at him under his long lashes, hazel eyes big and open. Logan’s eyes always tell Keegan everything he needs to know. “I tend to get an earful when Elias looks at me like that. Should I expect a shovel talk?” </p><p> </p><p>Logan groans, eyes rolling back in agitation. “Don’t even joke about it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Elias in protective-dad mode is really something,” Keegan continues his ribbing, enjoying the way Logan’s frame moves with a huff of laughter. </p><p> </p><p>“You have no idea…” Logan whines. He uses this moment to step even closer, seemingly distraught enough that he needs Keegan’s warmth pressed against him. “Hesh got away with so much but not me…” </p><p> </p><p>“You can’t blame him for being protective. You’re Elias’s youngest,” Keegan supplies, moving his hand a little lower on Logan’s side to accommodate for their proximity. “The baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Logan flushes at Keegan’s words, glancing away shyly. He scans the party, discreetly checking on the other dancers before he studies those standing around, talking, eating, relaxing. It’s quite a luxury when the Ghosts get to spend a night doing something so calming. Well, it would be calming, but Keegan feels the pressure to make Logan’s first dance special. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, thanks for doing this,” Logan interrupts the silence, eyes locking on Keegan’s. Keegan never thought a look alone could be so dangerous, but Keegan knows he’d go through hell for Logan just from one glance. Logan cracks a smile, glimpsing down at his feet before he meets Keegan’s gaze again. “Hopefully I haven’t stepped on your toes too much.” </p><p> </p><p>The corner of Keegan’s mouth twitches up as he’s consumed with overwhelming fondness. “You’re doing great, kid.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh,” Logan rolls his eyes in distaste, still adorning a pink, saccharine blush across his nose. “Can you try not calling me that right now? I feel childish enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, kid. No one’s thinking that but you.” Keegan promises. His hand slides a little lower on Logan’s waist, and even he’s not sure if it was accidental or not. One thing is for certain: Keegan’s not going to move his hand back up. “You look-” Keegan pauses. Handsome? Beautiful? Breathtaking? There’s so much he could say in this moment but he comes up empty handed. What <em> should </em> he say? </p><p> </p><p>“You too.” Logan adds, cheeks darkening when Keegan holds his gaze. </p><p> </p><p>The pair dance for another few minutes, until the song comes to an end. It takes a second for them to realize that the music has stopped and been replaced by a round of gentle applause for the live band. So Keegan drops his hands and Logan follows suit, taking a small step away from each other to applaud like the rest of the party. </p><p> </p><p>And, when that dies down, and another song slowly starts, Logan looks at Keegan with determination sparkling in his hazel eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m ready to run away now.” Logan states, attempting to hide his smirk. </p><p> </p><p>Keegan holds out his arm, just like he had at the beginning of the night, and Logan takes it smugly. As if he’s proud to be at Keegan’s hip… and that, well… that makes Keegan happy to imagine. That Logan would be proud to be Keegan’s, and proud that Keegan’s his. Keegan acknowledges the thought before pushing it away, instead focusing on how the younger cuddles closer to him as Keegan leads him away from the dance floor and its inhabitants. Away from the crowd, away from the music. Just <em> away</em>. </p><p> </p><p>But not away from Keegan. </p><p> </p><p>They walk and walk, not saying anything, just guiding one another aimlessly around the base. Happy for the distraction they bring each other. Although, Keegan’s starting to notice Logan leading him - as if Logan has a plan on where to go. Keegan’s a naturally curious person, so he allows himself to be led, taking this time to watch Logan rather than his surroundings. </p><p> </p><p>It’s not until the very last minute that Keegan realizes where Logan is taking him. He had an idea, an idea that Keegan thought was so impossible that he was sure it was just hopeful thinking. Not that Keegan thought about being here <em> often </em>- oh, who is he kidding? Logan has guided Keegan right to his bedroom, and Keegan would be an outright liar if he said he hasn’t thought about visiting Logan’s quarters before. </p><p> </p><p>“Look at that,” Keegan breathes, keeping a careful eye on Logan. Logan, who’s purposefully ignoring Keegan’s gaze as he separates himself from Keegan’s side. “I think I can call myself a gentleman now that I’ve walked you back to your front door.” </p><p> </p><p>Logan’s tongue darts out, wetting his bottom lip as he keeps his eyes pointed on the ground. His tongue is soon replaced by his teeth, dragging them back until his lip bounces out from the pressure, pink and shining in the night light. </p><p> </p><p>“Remember when you asked me how many firsts I have left?” Logan forces his eyes up, riding this wave of bravery as he stares right into Keegan’s. </p><p> </p><p>“Must have been a good dance if you’re going to tell me.” Keegan might be deflecting, but it’s the best he can do right now so he doesn’t sound ridiculously eager to listen. He’s been thinking about it - about things he could do with Logan or <em> to </em>Logan that no one else has. The thought has a possessive side coming out of Keegan that he didn’t even know he had. </p><p> </p><p>“I was hoping you’d help me knock a few of them off my list. If you want to, that is.” Logan exhales after his words, as if he had to get it all out in one breath. He looks so hopeful, so fucking vulnerable that all Keegan wants to do is just <em> protect. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I want to.” Keegan responds firmly, taking two slow steps closer to Logan. He leans down just enough so their noses are mere inches from each other. “Are you sure you want me-” </p><p> </p><p>“I want no one else.” Logan’s breathless, on the precipice of getting what he wants. </p><p> </p><p>Keegan. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, kid.” Keegan growls, leaning down to close the distance. Logan meets him halfway, excitedly, so their teeth clack, and the kiss is far from gentle, but Logan groans in a way so needy that it gets Keegan hard in a matter of seconds. He pushes back, just a foot so he can get Logan pinned to his door and <em> really </em> kiss him. </p><p> </p><p>Logan’s gasping and <em> whining</em>, moaning Keegan’s name in between so desperately that Keegan wants nothing more than to give him everything he has. He reaches down, fingers gripping the crease of Logan’s knee and hitching his leg up, and Logan responds by curling his leg around Keegan’s waist and using his leverage to pull Keegan even closer. </p><p> </p><p>“Elias is going to murder me,” Keegan rasps, breath mixing with Logan’s in the small space between them. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s not talk about Elias right now.” Logan rolls his hips up against Keegan’s, making his point very clear. The friction, though, is too much, so Keegan plants his hands firmly on Logan’s waist and pushes him back into the door. Just rough enough for Logan to gasp before it melts into a moan. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get inside,” Logan orders, reaching behind and opening the door in a quick turn of his wrist. The door gives behind them, since Keegan had Logan pressed <em> tightly </em> against it - and they were very close to tumbling over had Keegan not picked Logan up just as quickly as Logan had opened the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit,” Logan gasps, arms and legs wrapping around Keegan on instinct. “Holy fuck, you’re so hot. I can finally say it out loud. You’re so fucking hot.”</p><p> </p><p>The corner of Keegan’s mouth quirks open as he kicks the door shut behind them. He spots Logan’s bed out of the corner of his eye, so he makes his way over with deliberate steps. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re beautiful,” Keegan says with ease, unlike earlier. It had been so hard to say. “You’re beautiful,” he repeats, because he can. </p><p> </p><p>Logan <em> beams </em>as he tangles his fingers in the long hair at the back of Keegan’s head. “Shall we get started?” </p><p> </p><p>Keegan tosses Logan down onto the covers, smug to hear another gasp be torn from Logan’s lips. The sheets settle around Logan, and the younger looks up at Keegan with his lips parted in surprise. And the sight alone has Keegan convinced he must be in some form of heaven right now. Logan with flushed skin, mused hair, lips red and swollen from Keegan’s kissing. Let alone the fact that Logan’s spread out on his bed, still dressed in his fitted tux. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s up first?” Keegan grins, tugging his black tie loose before he tackles Logan down to the mattress.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>